masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
ICS Columbia
'History' 'Construction' Following the successful launch of the Enterprise (NX-01) in 2151, Starfleet quickly ordered an additional three NX-class starships that were to enter service in the near future. As a result the Columbia was the second ship of the class to begin construction, however at that point the vessel was only designated NX-02. During Columbia's construction in 2153, it was expected that A.G. Robinson would be named as Captain, however he died in an accident while climbing Earth's Mount McKinley. The commanding officer that Starfleet ultimately chose was Captain Erika Hernandez, a much respected Starfleet officer. By mid-2153, the Columbia was still in the early stages of construction and but following the start of the Xindi Conflict, technical expertise provided by the Colonials, Hiigarans and Tellarites managed to accelerate her construciton. By mid-2154, construction had been completed on the Columbia and she was ready to be launched. 'Service' In 2155, Columbia was assigned to protect shipping lanes used by members of the Interstellar Coalition following several attacks on Coalition shipping lines. Columbia later responded to an raid on Draylax by Xindi ships. As that attack was being investigated, Columbia was then forced to attempt to defend a number of freighters in the Alpha Centauri system from Xindi fighters. Contact was lost with the Columbia for at least several days after this incident. 'Destruction' Read More: Conquest of Penthara II Seeking a turn around in the final years of the Xindi Conflict, the Coalition launched another attack to take Penthara II on 17 February 2156, winning a long and bloody victory over the Xindi fleets stationed at Penthara II. Death tolls and ships lost were almost twice that of the occupying enemy forces. The nearby civilian colonies in the Beloti-system however surrendered without a fight. The ICS Columbia was lost during the battle, along with 1,960 officers and 26 ships. Xindi deaths only numbered 710 and nine ships, but four of them at Xindi battleships, including General Dolim's former flagship the XSS Atcrea. Captain Hernandez and her entire command staff were killed but a third of her crew managed to get safety before the vessel was destroyed. 'Crew' *'Commanding Officer:' Captain Erika Hernandez (2154-2156) (KIA) *'Executive Officer:' Commander Veronica Fletcher (2156) (KIA) *'Second Officer/Science Officer:' Lieutenant Commander Kalil el-Rashad (2156) (KIA) *'Chief Engineer:' Lieutenant Karl Graylock (2156) (KIA) *'Tactical Officer/Chief of Security: '''Lieutenant Kiona Thayer (2156) ('KIA') *'Helmsman: Lieutenant Brynn Mealia (2156) ('''KIA) *'Communication Officer:' Ensign Sidra Valerian (2156) (KIA) *'Chief Medical Officer: '''Lieutenant Johanna Metzger (2156) ('KIA') *'MACOs''' **'Detachment Commander:' Major Stephen Foyle (2156) (KIA) **'Executive Officer: '''Lieutenant Vincenzo Yacavino (2156) ('WIA') Trivia *The vessel was christened in honor of the NASA Space Shuttle Columbia, the first spaceworthy Space Shuttle in NASA's orbital fleet, the first of the Space Shuttles launched, completed 27 missions but tragically was lost in February 2003 when it disintegrating during re-entry near the end of its 28th. The destruction of the orbiter killed all those on board. *Columbia's dedication plaque reads "''In memory of the crew of the United States Space Shuttle Columbia, 1 February 2003." Category:Coalition Fleet Ships Category:Ships Category:United Earth Starfleet Category:NX-class Category:Ship Losses Category:Spacecraft Category:Cruisers Category:Coalition Ships Lost in the Xindi Conflict Category:Destroyed Coalition Ships Category:Destroyed Vessels of the NX-class Category:Barrett-subclass Category:Destroyed Vessels of the Barrett-subclass